It's Like He Can See Right Through Me
by Randomness-is-Awsomeness
Summary: We all know Maya loves to tease Aiji. But when he finally goes a bit too far, what will they do? MayaxAiji  from lm.c  in later chapters. Rating will go up. Happy Valentines Day!
1. Prologue

_Valentines Day! Woohoo! I figured I'd post this prologue up now. I was going to wait until I was done with the rest of the story, but then I realized that tomorrow is Valentines Day. So, even though it's got nothing to do with the holiday, and that it's just a prologue, it's a little something to celebrate with. Just adding one more MayaxAiji fic for those who are looking for some LM.C goodness. I'm working on the first chapter, so don't worry. And the rating will go up as I add more chapters. This story can also be found on .com under 6918xxx witht the title "He Sees Right Through Me" (didn't have enough room for It's Like He Can See Right Through Me). Well, enjoy!_

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

"Maya, I just don't think that what's between the two of us is worth all this trouble."

"What are you saying?"

"It's time we end this. There's no point if, in the end, we only end up frustrated."

"No! I'm not letting you go. It's just not the same without you."

"But this has been going on for quite a while, and we've gotten practically nowhere."

"So does this mean you're just going to give up?"

"I guess so. It's been three hours and neither of us have made any progress with these damn things." Maya almost choked on what was left of his finished lollie's stick before once again regaining his composure and continuing on.

"Wait, you're talking about these things?"

"What else could I have been talking about?"

"…" Maya couldn't believe how relieved he was. It wasn't their friendship he was talking about. Instead, he was talking about a different story entirely. He knew he shouldn't have tried watching those romantic dramas.

The two were sitting on the floor, facing each other. Sitting between the two men were two of those large Barbie doll plastic heads with the long hair that you could style and play with. Both had one of their own, and somehow Aiji agreed to join Maya in a race to see who could make a simple braid on the heads, but only by the use of lollies. No hands, no feet, no mouth, no nothing. They could use either ends of the cavity stick to get the job done, and you could use as many as you wanted. The two had been at it for three hours without any luck.

"Maya! Just talk to me! You're making me nervous." Maya inwardly grinned as he slightly turned his head to the side, hiding his face from the other man.

"…"

"If you want to continue this contest, I'll do it. Do you want another lolli to suck on?" Maya shook his head. The lolli was tempting, but he desperately wanted to test his bandmate.

"Ne, Aiji, do you remember what I said the other day?"

"Please be more specific. I wouldn't know, since you never stop talking."

"… Damn. I was hoping you'd know." Maya stood up and stretched as he finished his sentence before bending down to grab a wrapped lolli from the lollies scattered all over the floor. Aiji watched as he did so, instantly realizing what had happened. He shook it off and picked up the Barbie heads, getting up to put them away. Maya turned around, only to find the other walking out of the room.

"Hey, where you going?"

"Well, you seemed to have finished your little act, so I'm putting these things away. Meanwhile, you clean the rest of this mess. And it better be spotless."

**MAYA P.O.V.**

I smiled, ignoring Aiji's orders, and walked over to the computer. A few minutes of tweeting couldn't hurt, and my fans, as well as Aiji's, would probably love to hear about this as well.

"You have a passion and skill for trying to get on my nerves, don't you?"

I slightly jumped due to surprise, but quickly recovered and turned to face Aiji. He was bending down and cleaning the mess I was supposed to clean. He must have felt my eyes on him, considering that he didn't even look up when he said, "Are you going to continue to stare or are you going to help me clean up the mess you should be doing by yourself?"

_Aww, how many times is he going to unknowingly provide so many opportunities for me to tease him? _I thought.

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

"Fine, fine, fine," Maya whined as he got up from his chair and joined Aiji in picking up the scattered lollies. Aiji looked through his bangs that shielded his eyes towards his kouhai. Getting Maya to clean anything was like getting a dog to perform a new trick. The dog will only do it if given a treat as motivation. Maya's motivation almost always came at the expense of either Aiji's wallet or humiliation.

"Ok, what are you planning?" Maya shrugged as he picked up one lolli and turned face-to-face with his neat freak of a bandmate.

"Nothing. Not a single thing."

"… Then why are you suddenly poking my forehead with a lolli?" Once again Maya simply shrugged.

"It's fun."

Aiji ignored Maya's stabbing lolli and finished putting all the other scattered sweets into the bag. He held the bag to his chest, so that Maya couldn't get to them.

"Give 'em here!" Maya whined. He had only one lolli, and he needed more than just that. Otherwise, he would quickly run out, and he'd be thrown into a horrible crisis. So he grabbed, scratched, made annoying sounds, and tried to trick him into letting him have them. Nothing worked.

"Not until you apologize!"

"No fair! I just want my lollies!"

"And I just want my apology!" Maya stood up and walked to the front door.

"I'm not apologizing! I'm spending the night out here. If you want me to come back, bring out the lollies and I'll call it even."

**MAYA P.O.V.**

I opened the door and slammed it behind me, not even waiting for an answer. He just wasn't worth it. After all, it was MY bag of lollies that were being held hostage.

I laid down on the front porch, rolling into a ball to help protect from the surrounding chill. It took forever to get to sleep, what with an intense anger that I hadn't felt the likes of in a long time settling inside my stomach. But eventually, I fell into the darkness of sleep, wondering if I had maybe gone a bit too far this time.


	2. Wait Mocochang, NO!

_**AN: **Ok, I'm really sorry if the spelling/grammar sucks like crap. Everytime I tried to spell/grammar check, my computer would freeze up on me and I'd loose all my progress. Eventually I got sick of trying to check over and over again. Then every time I'd upload the document to Fanfic I'd loose all the formating. I'm just hoping it finally worked, since I also gave up on trying to fix that. Anyways, this is one of the longest chapters I've ever written. I certainly hope you enjoy this, though it might seem strange for an LM.C fic. Oh well. What can I say? Oh, yes, that's right. I suddenly came up with this fic at around midnight right before going to bed. That's my pathetic excuse. And at the end of the chapter, there'll be a little note about the ending of this fic._

**Maya P.O.V**

I blindly reached out around me, trying to find a source of heat to erase the cold engulfing me, but my hands only met cold air. I slightly groaned, my eyes and body not wanting to wake up, but the longer I put off getting to a warmer place, the longer I would be laying here half-awake in the cold and laying on the hard ground that made my backache.

Unwillingly, my body rose up from the ground, my muscles stiffening and trying to rebel against my actions using pain. After some stretching and a little pinch to help wake me up, my hand instinctively reached down into my pocket to grab a lolli, only for my hand to meet plain fabric. No lolli. My mouth watered at the loss of my usual sweet, and with a sigh, I stepped up to the front door. It was worth a small apology if it meant releasing my precious lollies. Not to mention that I couldn't stay mad at Aiji, no matter how hard I tried.

But Aiji beat me to it by a few seconds, my bag of lollies in stow. His hair was slightly messy, as if he had been running his fingers through it, and bags were starting to form under his eyes. I looked down at my feet, not knowing what to say.

"You win, Maya. Now please - Maya? Maya!"

I laughed. He was just trying to freak me out so he could get back at me.

"Aiji, I'm not a total idiot." My words appeared to go through one ear and out the other, as he appeared only to grow more panicked. He continuously called out my name, shook his head several times, and even turned on the front porch light to see through the night. His voice gradually grew higher with each frantic call, and his face was losing less and less of its already limited color. Maybe my senpai really was having a panic attack…

"Ok, Aiji. That's en- hey! Where are you going?" I followed Aiji, who had frantically ran back into the house. I ignored the stinging sensation that came with cold skin suddenly meeting warm air and concentrated on grabbing my band mate's attention. I yelled, hopped, skipped, clapped my hands, made ridiculous faces, and did stupid dances. Yet Aiji still carelessly dashed through the house, sloppily grabbing his coat, cell, and keys. I called out his name before he ran outside. I tried to follow him, but he had already run too deep into the darkness to spot with human eyes. Well, at least he had forgotten to turn the porch light off so I could find my way back to the house. I wrapped my arms around myself and sprinted back to the warmth of the now empty building.

I decided to take a bath first, to thaw my chilled body and relax my brain to the point where I could properly process what was the best way to react to my current situation.

As I walked down the hallway, I noticed how monochrome and bland the house felt. Why had I never noticed? I'm usually very… precise in making sure that everything is interesting and exciting. Sometimes I put up pictures or paint the walls. Or even both. This is usually necessary due to my tendency to habitually fall into boredom.

Something must have kept most of my attention since moving in here for me to be so entertained that I don't even notice my surroundings. But what could possible be so entertaining? The only things in the house besides me were basic pieces of furniture, a TV, music equipment, and Aiji. However, furniture wasn't enough to destroy my boredom, and I wasn't necessarily one to watch too much TV. I've spent quite a bit of time practicing guitar, but not enough to vanquish my habit of losing interest in things easily. The only thing left was… Aiji.

But would that really be so surprising? I enjoy being with him, and I've always wanted him to feel the same way about me. However, every time I try to get him to admit it out loud, or even just to loosen up, he pushes me away. Every time I get close to him or try to tease, he tells me to quit playing around. But what would he think if he knew that not everything I do is playing around? Nevertheless, he'd never be attentive enough to notice such a detail. I believe they call it being oblivious.

I finally reached the bathroom and walked inside. It was strange, how the door was already wide open…

I sat a towel next to the tub walking back over to the sink to splash my face with some cold water. It would help me to stay awake in the hot, relaxing bathtub. But when I tried to turn the knob, no water came out. I tried to apply even more force, but no results came flowing from the faucet. I groaned, my rising frustration trying to force its way out of me. If the bathtub faucet didn't work either, I'd have to call the plumber right away. If it did, I'd take my bath and then test the sink again. If the sink's faucet still didn't work, I'd call the plumber. Therefore, I started to walk back to the tub, desperate to feel the tempting, warm water. That is, if the bathtub even worked.

However, when I turned around, the corner of my eye caught something unusual reflected in the mirror. Wait, let me rephrase that. My eye didn't catch something that should be usual when looking in a mirror.

Where was my reflection?

Nowhere. Panicked, I looked all around me.

No shadow.

I tried to turn on the sink, the tub, and then worked on attempting to flush the toilet. I realized I could grab onto objects, but I couldn't move them. Nothing would budge. Next, I tried tugging on my clothes to get them off, but they refused to remove themselves from their place on my body. I ran over to the door, hoping to get out and find some help, but my dog Moco-chang stopped me in my tracks.

"Ok, Moco-chang. Be a good doggie and get out of the doorway. Wait, what are you- Damn it! Stupid dog!"

The dang dog shut the door on me. Why? I'll probably never know.

Moreover, just as I had expected, when I tried to open the door, the doorknob stayed in place. The dog had locked me in.

I leaned by back against the wall and slowly slid down until I was properly sitting on the floor, head in hands and wondering how in the hell this had happened. I don't do drugs, and I'm not drunk either. This definitely couldn't be a sugar high… the only other possibility was that I was officially losing it. I finally hit the loony house.

_vmmmm vmmmm vmmmm_

I felt a vibration against my leg, immediately coming to the assumption that Aiji was trying to call me. Aiji… no wonder why he had a freak out. If I couldn't see myself in the mirror, other people probably couldn't see me either. But I wasn't physically able to whip out my phone… I had to come up with a quick way to remove it from my pocket.

Gravity. A handstand should allow the phone to fall out of my pocket and onto the floor. But in such a small space… oh well. It was worth a try.

I laid my back down on the small floor space between the wall and the sink. I lifted my ankles up to the edge of the small white bowl and twisted my arm to lay my palm on the floor right next to my head. With one quick, heavy push exerted from my hands and ankles, I managed to lift the middle section of my body into a rainbow shape, my neck bent so far my chin and chest were being pressed together. This allowed the phone to slowly slide out of my pocket. I struggled to stay in the painful position I was in, and it finally paid off. However, the second it slipped out of my pocket, I realized I wouldn't be able to press the "talk" button, anyways. In addition, it had already stopped ringing; I had taken too long.

But I was in luck. The phone fell down on its side, hitting a button that would change the whole result of the situation I had somehow found myself in.

_"Please say a command."_

I had this one small chance, and I wasn't going to ruin it. I didn't have enough time to get out of my position and then get closer to the phone's hearing distance. So, at the top of my lungs, strengthen by years of singing, I yelled, "Call Aiji!"

_"Did you say Call Aiji?" _

"Yes!"

_"Contact recognized. Home or cell?" _

"Cell!"

_"Calling Aiji's Cell."_

_Ring ring ring_

I got out of my position as quickly as possible, being careful not to make a wrong move. If I did, I could end up seriously injured… and then that would be the end. If I couldn't walk, and if no one could see me, even if the door was opened, I wouldn't be able to get out. And no one would be able to notice that there was an injured man laying in the middle of the bathroom with no way to free himself.

I gradually decreased the amount of force I was exerting on my hands and ankles until my back was fully spread out on the ground. I lifted my legs off the sink and crawled over to my phone, rubbing my sore neck. I didn't know how the phone had registered my voice, since no one else could seem to hear me, but I figured that I shouldn't be complaining. It had worked, and that's all that mattered.

I started to panic. The phone was almost done ringing and Aiji still had yet to answer. If he didn't answer this one phone call, I'd-

_"Maya, is this you? It says this is your cell. Tell me you're alright, please."_ A smile formed on my lips. Aiji's voice sounded amazing.

"Yes, it's me. Can you hear me? God, I hope you say yes."

_"I can hear you loud and clear. Where are you? Are you hurt? Why do you sound so panicked?" _

"Thank god! I'm locked in the bathroom, and I'm fine, don't worry. But-"

_"How can you be locked in the bathroom? Our bathroom has no lock on it. Would you care to explain to me what's going on?" _

"Look, it's a long, complicated story, and I have no idea how it started. I'll explain it to you as you make your way down here."

_"Then you start explaining now. I'm on my way."_

"Ok, this is what happened. I woke up on the porch, ready to apologize so I could get my lollies, but then you…"

I explained everything to him in detail. When I finally reached the part where Moco-chang had shut the door on me, I heard the front door slam open and footsteps sprinting down the hallway. It was only seconds before the bathroom door flung open behind me to reveal a panting and soaking wet Aiji. I felt bad, knowing it had started to rain on his way back to the house. He appeared to look straight through me, but when he saw the phone laying on the ground, his face, red from running, immediately turned pale.

"Thank god! I know you probably can't see me right now, but I'm here, and I can see you. I'm laying next to the phone. If I don't talk through this, you won't be able to hear me."

Aiji's face remained shock, but he slowly walked closer and closer to me, scanning all around the phone. The older man's phone, which had been put on speaker, was in his left hand, which had gone limp and was dangling by his side. But as he finally reached me, he ended up doing something neither of us had anticipated: he tripped over me.

He caught himself before his head was able to come in contact with the edge of the tub, which would have inevitably cracked open his skull had he not. I felt horrible, again, but I didn't know what to say.

"…Maya?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Get up off the floor."

"But the-"

"Yes, I know. The phone. I'll put it in my phone case open and upside down, so that the lower end is sticking out. Then I'll use the strap so that it's tied to the towel rail, meaning you can do whatever you need to with it. You got that?"

"…You have no idea how wrong that sounds."

"What do you mean?" "_'Lower end sticking out,' 'Tied to the towel rail, meaning you can do whatever you need to with it'_..."

"...Maya?"

"Hm?"

"You're sick."

Aiji quickly got off me and worked on setting up the phone, which took him a few minutes to complete. I sighed, knowing the rest of the night was going to be a long one. Being invisible and inaudible certainly wasn't on my 'to do' list for the night.

* * *

"You got any ideas?"

"Nope, nada. What about you?"

"Nothing."

I returned to fidgeting my hands, trying to distract myself from the horrible itch on my ear. Aiji had managed to fasten a Bluetooth to my ear so we could communicate, and it was bugging me like hell. Not to mention that I was starting to grow very self conscious, what with Aiji's eyes following the blue-tooth that appeared to be floating in midair through his eyes. Granted, I would probably be staring if I was in his position, but I wasn't.

"Maybe we should just cancel the concert," I suggested for the fourth time.

"But it's a charity concert. All those orphans are depending on half of the earning's we get from it."

"Well, it's kind of pointless if the audience can't even see or hear the singer. Not to mention I can't even hold the microphone…"

"But there's got to be a way-"

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Anyone home?"

Jaykay.

"Oi, Maya, get under the coffee table so he doesn't see your Bluetooth."

"But-"

"Right now, Maya. I'm not going to spend another twenty minutes trying to get it onto your ear. And make sure to stay quiet so Jaykay doesn't hear you. Got it?"

I didn't even bother. I walked back to the hallway as Aiji opened the door.

"Hey, we need to go over the song order one last time. Hey, where's Maya?"

I tried my hardest not to giggle. How was Aiji going to worm his away around this question?

"Umm, I think he was saying something about having a date with Miyavi or something before he left. I'm not quite sure. Too busy watching TV to pay attention."

My held back giggle turned into a held back gag. That was the best he could come up with? But there was no point in fretting, so I forced myself to think of what flavor of lolli I would try first when I got the chance. turned on my heel and started to wander around the house, looking for a room whose door was opened wide enough that I could slip in. But I soon came to find that Aiji's room was the only open one in the whole house.

I slipped inside, surveyed the room, and then sighed. This was the only room in the whole house that Aiji had ended up painting. The walls were purple and red, his two favorite colors. But other than that, there wasn't really anything special about his choice in furniture and decoration.

Figuring that Aiji and Jaykay would probably be a while, I plopped down on his bed, wishing that I could get under the covers and take a quick nap.

_ruff ruff_

I looked at the door at the sound of Moco-chang's soft bark. Did Moco-chang even realize how much trouble he caused me? Probably not. Probably couldn't see or hear me, either.

After wandering around the hallway a bit, the dog finally made it's way into Aiji's room, a little piece of bark in his mouth. Remembering Aiji's orders, I held back a sigh. The little thing loved to pick up random things he found and chew on them. But I figured that I'd let it slid this time. Hopefully my little mutt (that I love dearly, don't get me wrong) would give me some form of entertainment. So I kept my eyes on him as he trotted up to the bed and hopped up onto the mattress. Once he had walked around in a few little circles and made himself comfortable, he plopped down and started chewing on the large piece of bark. A piece of bark with quite a bit of unusual markings on it…

At first I just mistook the marks as bite marks from Moco-chang's sharp teeth, but after a taking another look, I began to see that they were actually words.

_Maya_

_x_

_Aiji_

_Woo. Wonder who carved this? _I thought. It was an uncanny look-alike of Aiji's handwriting… oh god. No way. If Aiji really did carve this… then that would mean I'm not the only one holding back these kinds of feelings.

I wanted to confront Aiji about the piece of bark immediately, but if I tried to confront him now Jaykay would probably have a freak out and Aiji would be beyond pissed. So I just laid there, staring at the piece of bark slowly being chewed away by the dog's canines. It wasn't long before I started to fall asleep, and once again, Aiji was the last thing on my mind before I slipped into dreamland.

* * *

_I've decided that there will be three alternative endings for this fic. One will end in fluff, the second will end in a lime, and the third will end in a lemon. I've decided to do this because I know that some people are more comfortable with male/male intimacy than others. Anyways, I REALLY hope you enjoyed reading this, and I beg of you to PLEASE R&R! That's all I ever dream of when I post these fics. So please. Ten seconds of your time will give me weeks of pride, confidence, and motivation. R&R!_


	3. Nowhere

A/N: Finally. You know how hard it was trying to turn this story in a more realistic direction? It's still a bit crazy, but it's physically possible. This story is going to turn out a lot longer than I had been expecting, because my brain decided to take a little detour at midnight instead of continuing down the designated road I was going on. This fic will never be quite what I had originally planned it to be... but I hope you enjoy it anyways. And trust me. I'm already working on getting in some MayaxAiji action. Please comment! They're one out of three of my only reasons for living!

* * *

MAYA P.O.V.

As I woke up, I noticed a few things. One: I was once again surrounded by a thick layer of cold chill. Two: I was no longer laying on a nice, warm bed. Three: I couldn't manage to move my body or open my eyes. At first I had a hard time processing these details, but once my mind had stepped out of its sleepy haze, the pieces of the puzzle connected and my body launched itself into panic mode.

My body moved like a large snake having a seizure, taken into consideration that my arms and legs were bound by what felt like thick, unrelenting pieces of rope. My bound legs swung like a pendulum, my conjoined arms flapping around like a bouncy slinky. My head remained still and reality was finally beginning to weigh down on me. As a last resort I tried to force a yell out of my mouth. Go figure; the sound waves vibrating from my throat were muffled by a thick piece of fabric.

I was most likely being held hostage.

NORMAL P.O.V.

Hour upon hour had passed, and in that time Maya had been able to unravel small, minuscule details of his surroundings in his mind, using his limited amount of senses.

Judging by the sound of tires on gravel, a muffled radio, occasional honking, and the familiar hum of an engine, he was probably in a car. The bumping of the floor was also a useful indicator.

He was also under the impression that he was in the trunk. He'd have to be if the car's radio was only a soft hum and he could hear no movement or sound from other passengers. His space was cramped and limited, and it seemed to grow increasingly so with each passing moment.

Maya's stomach had began to crave for food and water not long after having woken up. His stomach was in danger of growing as empty as the deepest cliff, his throat threatening to become as dry as the Sahara Desert. Just the thought of a sweet, juicy lolli made his mouth water with saliva that Maya didn't think his mouth could produce.

Furthermore, patience wasn't a virtue that Maya owned. Boredom would continuously creep up on him, and Aiji wasn't there to help crush this unwanted feeling.

Instead of sitting around at home and messing with Aiji (unfortunately, in a nonsexual way), he was stuck in what was probably the trunk of some middle-aged man's car, who was probably divorced and living off of welfare. Speaking of Aiji, was he okay? Maya hoped that no harm had come upon the older man. If he wasn't the only one kidnapped, Maya wouldn't know what to do with himself. If the guitarist was involved, it didn't matter if Maya would be able to get the two out of the whole situation without any harm done. The younger of the two would still eat himself away with guilt for the rest of his life. After all, he wasn't dealing with just anyone. He was dealing with Aiji.

The abducted vocalist took a slow, deep breath. There was no way for fresh oxygen to move in and out of the damn trunk, and that fact wasn't about to change anytime soon. Air was starting to run low, and there was really nothing that the hostage could do about it.

His only option was to continue waiting.

AIJI P.O.V.

Nowhere.

I clutched the bag of lollies tighter to my chest than even before, squeezing until it almost reached its breaking point. They were my only solace in a world suddenly completely void of any trace of Maya.

I had checked on Maya a mere forty minutes ago, only to find him thrashing around in his sleep, muttering something about Moco-Chang and shutting some damn door. He had been slightly red in the face due to the low temperature, with a few scratches here and there from the rough, unforgiving cement. But otherwise, nothing had seemed wrong, strange, or out of place. But now he was nowhere to be found, and I was sure this wasn't another one of his random lolli shopping sprees.

"You have ten minutes to get back into this house before I call the police, Maya. This isn't funny!" I shouted one last time at the bare street before clearing my throat and jogging back to my empty house. There was just no use in trying to find my troublesome friend at such a dark, late hour. But I was going to stay true to what I said. If the ten minutes had passed without any sign of him, I was going to make sure this got real serious real fast.

MAYA P.O.V.

I cringed. I wasn't dealing with a middle-aged man living off of welfare. I was dealing with a beautiful 16 year old female, and her appearance screamed filthy rich with a unique style.

Her gleaming ginger hair was elegantly pulled into one ponytail on the left side if her head, fastened by a small black hairclip sprinkled with little bits of garnets and sapphire decorating the accessory. Her grey eyes showed a mixture of shock, embarrassment, and excitement, and her garnet hoop pierced lips were trying to decide which of the three emotions would be best to express.

The top part of her sleeveless shirt held tight at her chest and turned into row after row of ruffles, alternating every other one from sapphire to garnet and stopping a mere two centimeters from her belly button. This beautiful shirt was held up using four little pieces of string, attached from one side of the shirt to the other, each the same distance apart. They all came together at yet another beautiful display of a showy sapphire stone. And her garnet belly button ring didn't help the whole "I'm filthy rich, so don't you dare try to mess with me" image that was going on.

She had black skinny jeans on, which were occasionally ripped here and there. Her belt was also studded in garnets and sapphires, from which hung a frilly garnet-colored piece of cloth that was framed by an even larger sapphire-colored piece of cloth, coming down into an upside down v shape and accompanied with beautiful black chains hanging from each hip. And to add the cherry to the sundae, her sapphire-encrusted garnet flats accented the outfit nicely.

The woman's eyes widened as she realized that the man she had just kidnapped was already awake, pale, and taking in large gulps of oxygen.

"Oh my god, how long have you been awake? If I had known you would wake up so fast, I would have put you in the passenger seat! Here, let me help you get out of here."

I felt a hand wrap around both of my arms, lightly tugging on them as if she was afraid a simple touch would yank them right out of their sockets. I was tempted to let her slowly lift me out of the trunk, but I refused to get out until I knew if Aiji was also snatched by the hands of another rich stranger. I wanted to yell at her, to show her my anger and distress, but I didn't have the energy. Tired, oxygen deprived, and dehydrated, it was all I could do to lift my head, look her in the eyes, and request some answers in a shaky voice.

"Ai- Aiji. Where's -gulp- Aiji?"

The grip on my forearms loosened, but didn't release my arms from their grasp.

"Aiji… Aiji… Aiji… why does that name sound familiar?"

I felt sick, and for obvious reasons. Once again my body had lost all ability to express emotions.

"Ah, that's right! When I picked you up, you were mumbling the name 'Aiji' every two seconds. When I went to put you in the trunk, you started smiling and mumbling 'Maya x Aiji.' I almost felt like I was carrying some love struck teenage girl!"

I felt my cheeks turn red, from both relief and embarrassment. He was untouched, meaning I was the only one to be both abducted and humiliated.

"Oh my, did I touch a tender subject? How about we discuss this after we get you out of those clothes and fed?" I nodded my head, only wanting to drown in the comfort that Aiji was safe, not caring that I was being lifted into the arms of the seemingly kind girl who had swiped me away from the cold porch and away from my dream of panicked invisibility and the possibility of requited feelings from my one and only sempai and guitarist.

Once again I fell asleep, pretending that the comforting arms wrapped around me were Aiji's, and not those of some strange, underage teenager.

AIJI P.O.V.

I refused to look at the policeman's report. I knew exactly what its content said, considering I had already gotten the update from two other policeman. I felt no need to be reminded of the horrible, ugly truth. And to have it in words on an official document... it made it feel even more legitimate.

I was alone. Abandoned, if you must.

All the mixed emotions confusing my brain caused me to clench my fingers, resulting in the crunching of the legal document. For Maya to have actually run away because of one little dispute over some stupid lollies... Would he really stoop so low?

No. He wouldn't have. As childish as he was, he wasn't so immature as to actually run away. I knew there was something more to the story, so it was a mystery to me as to why the police couldn't see something so obvious.

"Nee, Officer Yamikita, you can't put more effort into the investigation? There's got to be a more rational explanation."

"Look here, boy. Do you see any other evidence leading to another explanation? I don't. Besides, we've got matters even more urgent waiting on us. Oh, but before I go, would you mind signing this paper? I mean for my daughter, not me. My daughter is a huge fan of LM.C."

The large-bellied man with a small goatee held a small piece of paper out to me. I pushed his hand away, sending the small piece of paper slip out of his hand, sending it off to glide on the wind to who knows where. My Maya was missing, and all he could think about was an autograph?

"Hey, look. Usually I'm pretty calm and collected in this kind of situation, but I refuse to let this case go to rest when it concerns my Maya."

"My Maya? Dude, you don't own the guy. Face it, the kid is gone until he gets scared and comes running back home, crying his eyes out. In the meantime, I would suggest looking for a good therapist for this whole codependency thing you've got goin' on."

"And what exactly do you mean by codepen-"

"Now be a good little boy and get to sleep."

"Hey, I'm over thirty!"

"Yeah yeah, who cares."

As the man jumped into his policeman vehicle, I ran back into the house, slamming the front door behind me and throwing myself onto the couch into a well rehearsed sleeping position.

However, I didn't stay that way for long. The lollies I had put in my pockets were jabbing against my leg, and with a frustrated sigh I pulled out the bag full of painful cavities on a stick, mad at the stupid thing, yet not being able to help and contain my curiosity as to why Maya was so fond of these little treats when not counting his love for almost anything sweet. No harm in trying just once... in honor of Maya, of course.

I carefully pulled out one of the chupachups, disregarding the flavor and popping it into my mouth. Yep, still way too sweet.

But I found myself slowly starting to twist the treat between my lips, fascinated by the calming effect of the texture, the moisture I was able to extract out of it, and the feel of the disintegrated juices sliding down my throat.

As I worked on getting down and through the sucker to the stick, I decided the first thing I was going to do in the morning was file a complaint about their bastardly jackass excuse of a police officer and then get straight to work on finding Maya before something happened to him, and before I really did end up needing therapy.

NORMAL P.O.V.

A large smile formed on Maya's face when he saw Rina walk in with one of the largest chupachups he had ever seen. His senses went crazy with just the smell of his long awaited sugary stimulant, causing him to fly off the bed-sized bean bag chair and grab the lolli. No time was wasted on replying to his kidnapper's, or Rina's, "Hey, that was rude!", or even doing something so simple as throwing the wrapper in the trash. Before Rina even got a chance to properly talk to the sugar-obsessed man, he was already lost in his very own Candyland, unreachable until he finished the first lolli. And judging by the size of the sugary delight, they'd be sitting there in silence for quite a while.

Rina chuckled at his large, apparent need for sugary items before taking hold of his wrist and and dragging him to the large feather-stuffed bed made out of the finest materials, decorated with a satin ruby bedspread and curtains. The girl was just as obsessed with rubies and sapphires as Maya was with anything that could satisfy his overactive sweet tooth.

But he hardly noticed that his body was being dragged about, nor did he notice the lavish, extravagant furniture he was being guided around. His head was much too busy swimming in a pool of high fructose corn syrup and breathing in the artificial flavor gases emitted from the local lolli pop factory made out of bricks of malt extract. All around him he was being entertained by cavities busy at work, eating away all the rocks surrounding him that strangely resembled his very own teeth. At this point, trying to remove him from his utopia would be futile, if not fatal.

But in simpler terms, Maya was just rejoicing from relief. Not only was his need for sweets relieved, so was his anxiety towards Aiji's safety. Not to mention that he was fortunate enough to have been kidnapped by a rich heiress. Most hostages would be tied to a chair in a wet basement, but instead he was lounging on a high quality satin bed with a beautiful girl. Most hostages would get a slice of bread and some water for dinner, but he got grilled... well, anything he wanted for dinner. Most hostages would be denied proper clothing and hygiene, but Maya had already been directed to a closet as big as Maya's bedroom back at home full of spare clothing that he would be allowed to borrow over the course of his stay. It was obvious that his kidnapper and her personal staff didn't watch a lot of TV and movies.

"So why -lick- exactly did -lick- you take me -lick- as a hostage?" Maya tried to enunciate through each lick of his super-sized wonder world.

"Well, there are several reasons. I think the main reason is that, as of late, my parents have insisted that if I want to move on with my life and get out of this dump, I have to find a way to carry on the family tradition of becoming a talented, famous musician. When I recognized you, I thought of how cool it would be to have someone like you help me, but... I found that my body moved on its own, and before I knew it, I was kidnapping the lead singer of LM.C!"

Maya almost died right then and there.

* * *

I hope this isn't nearly as weird/freaky as the last chapter was. My brain hurts from trying to come up with a way to make this work with the weirdness I created in the last chapter and the not-so-freaky plot and ending I want for this fic. And PLEASE R&R R&R R&R R&R!


	4. You're Also Irreplaceable

Here it is! Sorry it took so long. I've been really busy as of late. A lot more than usual... well, enjoy. Oh, and I don't own anything. And the email is made up, of course. And please comment! It really makes my day when I get one!

* * *

"But Rina!"

"But Maya! I do not care who you are, or how high you rank on a scale of hot or not. It's simply not right. Especially for someone of my age!"

Maya whimpered, eyes going wide and cheeks slightly puffing out, hoping this technique didn't apply to only Aiji. Couldn't she see how much he needed it?

"But I need it! I need it more than anything I've ever needed before!"

"Look, if you need it so badly, how about you go ask someone who also needs it?"

Maya's heartbeat started to beat faster. Why didn't he think of that? Maybe he would get his long awaited release after all! Then Maya remembered why he hadn't just gone with that plan from the very beginning.

"Because you're holding me captive in a mansion that contains me stuck down here in the basement, while you and your parents live upstairs! I'm stuck between a hard place and you!"

Maya rolled his eyes when Rina burst out laughing.

"Out of all the random teenagers that could kidnap me, I get the pretty one who takes everything I say as a perverted joke."

"You think I'm pretty? No wonder you've got a hard place around me!"

Maya blushed, wishing that it had been a certain sempai of his discussing this with him rather than a female teenage kidnapper. Well, more like a man-napper, considering the fact that Maya was approximately 20 years older than the girl is.

"Don't twist my words! And please! I'm about to burst! I need this more than you could ever imagine. Why won't you give it to me this one time? Age doesn't matter to me, anyways!"

"Fine! I give in! I'll do it! However, you are going to be the one to sneak upstairs to get my old Barbie hair salon heads. Just don't get caught. If my parents catch me stowing away a man that's twice my age, we'd both end up without our heads."

Maya shot up from his seat on the large beanbag chair and ran out the door, calling a quick "Thanks! You're the best!" over his shoulder.

While climbing up the basement stairs, he let his mind wander once again to his band mate. What was he doing? Had he even noticed that Maya was missing? Would Aiji forgive him? Was Maya the only one who missed their tease-and-ignore relationship? These questions stalked Maya each moment.

Maya opened the basement door about as fast as a snail running the mile, being overly cautious not to be caught. If Rina's parents realized the three weren't alone in the mansion, his life would be stripped from him in an instant.

Maya checked for any human activity before dashing out and down the hallway.

In reality, he really didn't care about playing braid the Barbie head with lollipops game. The ugly truth was that he knew there was a computer with IM and a microphone in the girl's room (since the woman wouldn't stop going on about all the gossip given to her via online communication), and it was probably his best chance of escaping. He would run away, but the mansion sits in the middle of nowhere and he would have no way to find shelter. He had abandoned his cell at home, and the only telephones in his captor's mansion required a password in order to use it.

When he finally reached a ruby-colored door, he stopped in his tracks and allowed himself a quick celebratory dance and an enthusiastic pat on the back. Now, all he needed to do was input Aiji's chat address quickly and pray that he would conveniently happen to be online too.

He opened and then shut the bedroom door quickly, not caring about being quiet. Taking notice of nothing in the room except for the computer's glowing screen, before he jumped onto the swivel chair and opened up Rina's messaging account, no time was wasted on taking precautions on unwanted intruders.

'God, how many friends can one girl have?' he thought as he flipped through her contacts. The list just went on and on, unlike Maya's contact list, including only Aiji, previous/present band mates, Miyavi, and his parents.

However, his parents and previous band mates were the only ones the man found electronic communication (not including twitter) useful for. Aiji's presence would hardly leave Maya's side, making it so the only sensible reason for having a cell around the guy is for annoying him with irritating ringtones and taking embarrassing pictures of his sempai. His present band members... this lack of a need to communicate electronically also came from the same reason as his excuse for Aiji. In addition, talking to Miyavi over electronics was just simply awkward and confusing.

However, if he was lucky, he would finally be able to make use out of this technology.

He scrolled back up to the top of the messaging account to type in… dammit. Of all things to forget, he forgets Aiji's email address. Perfect. Instead, he typed in his email account, hoping for the best. And if Aiji didn't happen to be on, he could always send an offline message and hope that Aiji would log onto his band mate's email account.

_Send Request_

* * *

Aiji threw his finished cigarette bud into the small trashcan sitting next to him, once again scrolling through the endless numbers of emails that Maya was too lazy to delete, something that the man had done several times in the past hour. He couldn't find a single clue anywhere as to where Maya could be hiding out. There were no traces of the man within a ten mile radius of the house, and the police just seemed too lazy to bother looking anywhere beyond the immediate vicinity.

Hearing a little rustle, Aiji swiveled around in his chair, thinking for a small second that it was Maya. For the past few days, it hadn't felt so much that he was gone, but more like simply invisible. Every little rustle, every little sound, made him feel like he really wasn't alone in the house. However, it was mainly all in his head, considering most of these little rustles and noises were just Moco-chang wandering around.

_Grrrr._

Aiji sighed and stood up. Even if Maya was nowhere to be found, that still didn't prevent the man from needing food. However, getting to the kitchen was going to be a task. Worried fan letters drowned the whole room. People were beginning to notice the lack of tweets and updates from both members of the band. Therefore, instead of trying to find his way through the mess of letters, he simply sat back down at the computer, pulled out his cell phone, and started dialing the number for Chinese takeout.

_Riiing riiiing riiiing_

"_Ni hao, thank you for calling Ho Ho Express takeout. What can we cook for you today?"_

"I think I'll go with the Sabuta, Shabu-shabu, and some Gyo…"

…

"_Hello? Hello, are you still there?"_

"I'll call back in a minute. Cancel my order till then."

"_Wait, wh-"_

Aiji leaned forward, trying to remember if he had ever seen the email address _SapphireRubygrl17hotmail_.com. Who in the hell was Maya chatting with these days?

Determined to find out, the man accepted the audio messaging request, preparing himself for interrogation. It would be likely that whoever this person was probably had some information on Maya's whereabouts.

_Connecting… Connecting… Connecting… Connected_

"Okay, look here, I have no ide-"

"_Oh my god, I can't believe it. Hey, what in the hell are you doing on my account, anyways? Wait, stupid question. I'm not going to complain. Oh, you're probably wondering who this is! I should really have started out with that so I wouldn't scare you. Wait, now I'm just blabbing. Do I do that a lot? Hmm. Never noticed."_

Aiji didn't need him to explain who he was. The babble alone was enough to give the man away.

"Maya, what the hell is going on? Why are you-?"

"_Hey, how'd you know it was me?"_

"Who else would it be? Besides, sounds like someone has had one too many chupachups. So what in the hell is going on? I thought you had run away or something like that."

"_You can never have one too many chupachups. Anyways, I wouldn't dream of running away. You know that! No. Right off the porch, some crazy girl kidnapped me. A FILTHY RICH crazy girl. For the past three days I've been hidden away in the basement of a large, fancy mansion."_

"Then how did you get to a computer if you've been living in the basement?"

"_I pretended I desperately wanted to play the whole Barbie head braiding thing. So she told me that she'd play if I shut up about it and carefully snuck the stuff back down to the basement."_

"Wow. That's actually fairly clever. Anyways, what's the address? I'll be right over."

"…"

"Maya? You do have the address, right?"

"…"

"You've got to be kidding me. You have no idea where the hell you are?"

"_Of course not! No normal kidnapper is just going to give their victim the address to their hideout, are they?"_

"You'd be that stupid."

"_Whatever. I said any normal kidnapper. Anyways, I can tell you that the mansion is pretty much in the middle of nowhere, probably up in the mountains, and half of it is bright ruby, and the other is dark sapphire. The kidnapper drives a sapphire Mercedes with a ruby interior. This woman has some major issues with those two colors. Anyways, I didn't get to see the license plate, but I can tell you that the trunk is a very uncomfortable place to be dumped into."_

Aiji pulled up a word document and typed up everything he said, trying to think if he had ever even heard of such a place existing, and wondering how difficult it would be to track this place down.

"Okay, I'll get right on it. Oh, and Maya?"

"_Mmm?"_

"I-I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have overreacted like that."

"_Me too. I was stubborn, unreasonable, and stupid."_

"In all honesty, you're pretty much always that way."

"_Hey! That hurts!"_

"Sorry. Just… it's good to know you're safe. , and to know that the police's approximation of a ten mile radius is probably way off. And that they were wrong when they said you probably just ran away."

"_Aiji… you've been looking for me?"_

"Okay, even you're not that stupid. Of course I have. I mean… you're Maya. It's not as if I can just go out and replace someone who's my best friend, band mate, entertainer, and makeshift therapist all in one. Moreover… it's felt more like you've just been… invisible, rather than gone. You know?"

"_Invisible, hmm…?"_

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"_No, it just… reminds me of a dream I had the other day. No, more like a nightmare… anyways, that means a lot to me. I also want to come home soon. You're also irreplaceable."_

"At least we're both on the same page."

"_Yeah. I guess I'll just have to wait till you find me to talk again, huh?"_

"Not necessarily… tell you what. From now on, I'm going to have my phone signed into your email at all times. So if you ever get a chance to come up and talk a bit again, or if you find out some info, I'll always be online and ready to talk."

"_Really?"_

"Yeah, really. Oh, and one more thing."

"_Mmm?"_

"When you get back, you're helping me go through over 700 worried fan letters that we've received. They're taking up the whole front room."

"… _Did you tweet this or something?"_

"No, quite the opposite, in fact. Our lack of tweets and blog posts has them worried. Now I'd suggest getting off before you get caught."

"_Good idea! Anyways, talk later, I hope?"_

"For sure."

"_And thanks again."_

"Don't thank me. It's all worth it if I get you home and safe."

"_Aww. Sweet. So, bai-bai for now?"_

"Yeah. Dewa mata."

_is now offline. Messages you send will be delivered when they sign in._

* * *

"Rina, I couldn't find the room you were talking about. Are you sure there's an old playroom in this huge place?"

Rina sighed.

"Fine. Guess we'll have to think of something else to do."

"But Rina!" Now that his little chat had eased Maya's worries, he really did feel like playing braid the Barbie doll head with chupachups.

"You refuse to let it slide?"

"Basically."

"Fine. I'll be back in a sec. So don't try anything silly."

"Why? It's not as if I can just randomly message Aiji, right? Why do you think I'm so anxious to play?"

"Wait, who is Aiji again?" Rina paused at the door. Maya sighed.

"For the last time, he's my band mate, the guitarist for LM.C! How is it that you can recall the fact that I'm the lead singer, but you can never remember who the guitarist is?"

"I don't know. Anyways, keep thinking of some song lyrics. The sooner I can show mom and dad my musical ability, the faster I can move away from this place." Before he could respond, Rina had already started bounding up the steps, running away from hearing range. Maya sighed and laid down on his stomach, propping up his elbow and resting his head on his hand.

"Out of all the random teenagers that could kidnap me, I get the pretty one who doesn't know what in the hell she's doing."

* * *

Well, there's that. Again, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! It makes me happy when I get one.


	5. Love Struck Teenage Girl Alert

Well, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. So please, when you're done, R&R! I beg of you!

* * *

Maya stopped right in his tracks, silently cursing himself for making such a slip up.

"Maya, what are -yawn- you doing, exactly? And at this time of night, no less?"

The man paused for a minute before timidly giving a telltale lie.

"Umm... Taking a tinkle? You know... A number one..." the sentence came out a bit funny, and although he couldn't see it through the darkness, he was sure Rina was suspiciously raising her eyebrows at him.

"Really? Then what's in your mouth that's making you talk so funny?"

"Umm, nothing." Maya knew he might as well have just given up.

"Please, I'm a teenager, not some oblivious -yawn- old dude. Now hand it over before your new stash of chupachups magically disappears."

Not the chupachups...

"B-but..."

"Hand. Over. Now." Maya sighed and let the bag of Doritos drop from his mouth, slowly releasing the bag of Funyuns in his right hand fall to the floor and the bag of popcorn in his left hand land with a crunch on the ground. He heard Rina jump out of her makeshift bed and shuffle her way across the room until she finally reached the light switch.

"You're just like a girl, I swear. Do you always try to eat away your problems?" Rina said as she bent down to pick up the dropped snacks. Maya shrugged.

"Not really. I usually end up just teasing Aiji. Well, I tease him more than usual, that is. There's just something about the way his eyes immediately searches for me, how he solely focuses on me, the tone in his voice when he growls my name with frustration..."

"Love struck teenage girl alert. So why don't you just tell the dude what's going on through that thick, impenetrable skull of yours?" Rina received a nasty glare.

"I don't know. I thought love struck teenage girls were supposed to dramatically and emotionally admire from afar."

"... No more chick flicks and Twilight parodies for you. Now seriously, what's keeping you from saying what you feel? Aiji seems nice enough not to be too disgusted if he doesn't feel the same way."

Maya shook his head and plopped down to the ground on his stomach.

"Look, I appreciate your support. However, it's more complicated than your average teenage love romance. Not only is he my best friend who I cannot afford to lose, he is also my career. If it doesn't work between us... it would probably end up splitting LM.C, considering we're the only official members. I-I'd loose everything."

Twiddling his thumbs and biting his lip, Maya fell completely silent. A very rare occurrence indeed.

"... Put a long light brown wig on you and you could be my best friend. Sure, I don't get how complicated it gets as you get older. However, I do know that you have woken me up in the middle of the night looking for food every night this week, and that is not going to be changing any time soon. Unless, of course, you find a way solve your issues with this dude. On the other hand, you could write me that song. Either one should be able to get you out of here." Rina stood up, grabbing the bag of Funyuns and joining Maya on the floor.

"But how exactly am I supposed to write a song with this stupid writers block?" Maya paused before continuing with a slight grin.

"I think I know how to solve-"

"No, Maya. You're not going home until that song is completed and written."

"But Rina! This could solve both of our problems! I would get to resolve everything with Aiji, which would give me the inspiration to write a song for you. How can you say no to that?"

"You're asking a teenager how they're going to say no? Well, I'm just going to improvise here, but I think it'd probably be along the lines of... NO! Now get to bed before I force you to become familiar with the Clorox, toilet scrub brush, and toilet.

Maya had no doubt in his mind that Rina was being completely serious. Therefore, with a small 'Eek!' he jumped up, grabbed the bag of funyuns out of the girl's hands, and made a fast dash towards the small room where his futon resided. As he left, Rina merely shook her head and muttered, "Idiot. Those funyuns expired two months ago," as she started crawling over to her own bed.

* * *

"You wouldn't happen to know English, would you Moco-chang?" Aiji joked at the small dog, giving his head a little pat. The dog gave a disappointed growl, probably hoping for the man to pet him rather than give him a pat.

Aiji simply returned once more to the computer, his frown reappearing with tenfold the amount of desperation. He had spent hours trying to trace this girl down using her email address. He found her twitter, her flickr, her deviantart, her YouTube, and her livejournal account, but none had any information on the girl's whereabouts or contact info. But at least the girl had kept those accounts in Japanese. However, this last website, his last source, was the English equivalent to mixi. Facebook. And, not having been able to read English fluently, there was absolutely no use in continuing.

"Moco-chang, you wouldn't happen to know what I should do, would you?" Aiji paused, realizing what he just said. "Great. Now I'm talking to dogs. Wasn't that Maya's job? I need another cigarette…"

* * *

Rina set down yet another garbage bin, Maya weakly grabbing onto its sides as his green face upchucked his insides.

"You... I really... Hate... Y-you." Maya managed to mutter out between each burst of puke.

"Please, like I haven't heard that one before. Besides, it's not my fault that you decided not to check the date on a bag of fried, seasoned onions. See what happens when you don't do as you're told?" Maya lifted his head out of the bin, the tips of his blond hair coated in a runny green goo, the room spinning all around him.

"You s-sound... Like my... Mom."

_Ring ring ring_

Rina, turned around and pulled her phone put of her pocket and replying, "Hold that thought. Mommy's on the phone." Maya rolled his eyes, only to find that it made the room spin even more.

"Hello?"

_"Hello, I am calling from Avon. We have received your request for your specially imported mascara from America; however, there was only one part of the request form that you left incomplete."_

Rina put her hand over the ear not occupied with a cell, trying to drown out the sound puke hitting the bottom of a plastic garbage bin.

_"Miss, is everything all right over there? It sounds like someone's dying."_

"Don't worry, everything is fine over here. Anyways what information is that? I should be able to-" Rina turned around at the sound of puke hitting the floor. "Maya! At least try to make sure your insides are disposed of into the trash bin. Otherwise, you will be the one mopping it all up! Anyways, as I was saying, I should be able to give you that information right now."

_"..."_

"Hello?"

_"What? Oh, yeah. Sorry. Um, we're missing your address and zip-"_

Once again Rina had to interrupt the poor man.

"That's it, Maya! Once you're not spilling out all your guts, you are grabbing the mop and cleaning this up! I'm not going to have anything to do with what comes in or out of you. Anyways, my address and zip code, did you say?"

_"Uh, yeah. Yeah. Th-that's right."_

"745 Rosebush South, 450 Longmont Garden, In the Shimane prefecture. My zip is 37098. Anything else I can help you with?"

_"Umm, no, no. That's fine. Thank you. Bye."_

_Beep beep beep_

'Strange dude...' the girl thought before stuffing her phone back into her pocket and walking back to Maya, giving him both a pat on the back and a knock upside the head.

"Oww! What was that for?"

"For being an idiot."

"... True, you have a point there... But still! Oww!"

* * *

Aiji stared down at his piece of paper, taping his pencil on the table. Turns out Facebook wasn't completely useless after all, thanks to Google Translate. Nevertheless, when she said, 'Maya! At least try to make sure your insides are disposed of into the trash bin. Otherwise, you'll be the one mopping it all up!" what did she mean? He now knew where to find his irritating band member, thanks to the simplicity of faking Avon salespersons, but he didn't know whether Maya was safe and unharmed. Moreover, he knew that that fact was going to keep him up all night.

* * *

Ok, I know this was a fairly short chapter. I'm sorry! I thought I'd have more time to do this all over the summer, but it turns out that in order to fit in all the classes I want for next year, I have to take some online classes over the summer. But I hope you enjoyed reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R! Please!


	6. Lemons or Limes?

Okay, first off, if there's any mistakes, be it spelling or grammar or anything else you can find, I'm sorry. I was writing this when I should have been working on my online classes, and therefore I never got a chance to really look it over and fix everything. Second off, enjoy and REVIEW!

* * *

Rina set her schoolbags on the floor, flopping down next to Maya and sighing.

"'Sup."

Maya nodded his head. "'Sup."

As they sat there, staring at the blank pieced of lined paper on Maya's lap, an unbelievable occurrence took place. For the first time in history, an awkward silence filled the room. Not only did Maya miraculously not know what to say, but neither did Rina. Not to mention that it even happened at the same time!

Eventually, Maya decided to return to his empty paper. After all, he needed to get that song written, no matter what.

"Hey, Maya, mind if I ask you a question?" Maya slightly nodded his head.

"Fire away."

"Well, umm... Do... Do you know what it means when someone asks you if you prefer lemons or limes?"

Maya's face turned slightly red as he set down the paper and pencil.

"I just might... Tell me. Was it a girl, boy, group of girls, or group of boys?" Rina simply shrugged.

"It was just three girls."

"What was your answer?"

"Lemons. I've never tried a lemon or lime plain, but I do prefer lemon over lime for squeezing into my coke and water. And I tend to prefer lemon flavored candy over lime flavored..." Maya shook his head.

"God... Did they start giggling uncontrollably when they heard your answer, running off before you could ask any questions?" Rina raised her eyebrows.

"Well, yeah. How did you-"

"It was the year I started working as back-up guitarist for Miyavi. I met this amazingly cute stage manager, and after a few weeks, I thought it would be a good idea to ask her out. Me being me, I figured I would do it when she was surrounded by a few of her friends, so that she'd be too embarrassed to brutally turn me down in front of them if she didn't actually like me. Well, when I asked her, all her friends started giggling, and the girl I was asking out just started smirking. Then she asked me, 'Well, do you prefer lemons or limes?' I proudly said lemons, thinking that it would seem manlier. I mean, lemons are known to be notoriously sour and tart when compared to limes. Instead of getting an impressed reaction, they all started laughing and ran away. Including the girl I originally asked out. Well, that night I went home and researched it on the internet. My results were... Interesting." Rina nodded her head.

"Go on..."

Maya's face grew even darker as he continued with, "Well... You know about the fanfic world, right?"

"I know what it is. I've never gotten into it myself, though. I do enough reading at school anyways."

"Y-yeah. Well, the terms 'lemon' and 'lime' are, um, fanfic terms. Limes... are stories with sexual themes but no explicit content. Basically, it's soft... porn. Lemons... have sexual themes and explicit content. Basically, it's hard... highly detailed... porn. Well, there you go. Off to bed now!" Maya scrambled to his feet and dashed for his room, locking it behind him. Rina ran after him, slamming her fists on the door.

"It's only 9! Do not tell me it's time for bed! And you still haven't told me what in the hell I should do about this!"

"Th-that's the thing. There really is nothing you can do in the first place!"

"Don't give me that! I know you-"

"Rina, you have a guest!"

Maya and Rina fell silent at the interruption before Rina groaned and threatened through Maya's door, "I swear. If you don't tell me the way out of this, which I'm sure you know, by the time I return, you will not be a very happy hostage. I'll make damn sure of it." Maya simply gave a whimper in response, cuing that the girl had proven her point and could peacefully go upstairs to meet her unexpected guest.

* * *

Maya groaned, clamping the edges of his pillow over his ears. He couldn't face Rina, not when she bangs on his bedroom door and strangles the doorknob. He was aware of the fact that it wasn't his fault she fell into the girls' trap, and therefore should not be scared for his life. However, Rina... well, she was always another story. Especially considering that he didn't have the solution to her problem. He had no idea! His problem was solved when they continued on to another stage and another stage manager.

All signs of someone struggling against the door ceased, allowing Maya to fall back into another peaceful round of paranoid contemplating.

Five quiet minutes passed by, and Maya was desperately trying to come up with a fake excuse to his sarcastic kidnapper's problem, when the man heard a little scratching and squeaking sound, coming from the door, nonetheless.

'Oh god, not the lock pick. Please, anything but the lock pick!' Maya thought to himself as he tried to hide himself in the nearest blanket, eyes barely peeking over the edge of the cotton. He had learned what the lock pick meant on several different occasions. The last time she had used the lock pick, Maya had quickly grabbed three garbage bags, running to his room when the girl wasn't looking. He needed something to puke in while he locked himself up. There was just no way he was going to clean up puke, be it his own or someone else's. After much yelling and threatening, the girl had stomped off. At first, the man had felt a large sense of self-accomplishment. For the first time, he had outsmarted Rina. Oh, but he was so wrong. So, so wrong.

A few minutes had passed by, Maya too busy relishing in his fake victory to notice that the door had started to quietly rattle and squeak once again, only softer and without the loud, obnoxious screaming. All it took was a few seconds before the door banged open, Rina stepping in and turning her gaze to the shocked, trembling man. She swung the lock pick around her finger, giving him a glare that said, 'You're going to hate life for the next few days.' Normally this wouldn't be too bad. In fact, such a reaction was Rina's average reaction to almost anything. Well, other than use sarcasm and act superior, of course. However, what really scared him wasn't the pick lock or the glare. It was something entirely different.

Attached to the lock pick was a pair of handcuffs. Just looking back at the punishments he was forced to accomplish while handcuffed made negative, painful shocks go off all over his brain. Instant headache. Moreover, there was just one memory, one single punishment that was horrifying enough to bring on entire migraines and a long chain of nightmares.

She draped a wig over his head, snapping his handcuffs on, but not forcing his hands behind his back. His job? Teach Rina's mother and father how to float on water. Her father... rashes ran rampant on him. Not to mention the scabs, scars, acne, stretch marks, moles, dead skin, hair, and almost any other nasty blemish you could think of. Then her mother came next. First off, the woman really needed to shed a few pounds. He didn't mind overweight people, but this woman had fat in places fat should never exist. Then there were all the tattoos. The tattoos resembled those of the kind you find on old people. Gag-worthy. In addition, when the woman smiled at him, Maya could've sworn he saw mold growing on her teeth, and her skin felt and looked like her nasty toenails. Seeing these two in some of the most revealing swimsuits he had ever seen, attempting to hold them up and support them in places no one should have to support, could easily really scar someone, especially when forced to accomplish the task with your hands handcuffed. It also doesn't help when the father starts coming on to you, as well as the pool boy.

However, that wasn't even the worst part. Oh no. He was stuffed into nothing but a pink tutu and combat boots as he gave Rina's parents their lessons. His wig was a girl's wig, all curled and done up with several little bows. The lip-gloss also tasted horrible.

Then, once the lesson was finishes, Rina's parents had to show what they learned by laying their head on the edge of the pool. This allowed the rest of their body to float freely, giving enough access for Maya to scrub off all the dead skin and nasty blemishes located on their backs. All in handcuffs. Plus, to top it all off, it was his job to clean off all the dead skin and leftovers from the nasty stuff Rina's parents know as their skin.

He was not about to relive that absolute horror all over again.

As he recalled his last meeting with the lock pick in greater detail, he jumped up and ripped the door open, causing it to fall to the ground. Maya ignored this, getting down on his hands and needs.

"Rina, I'm sorry I didn't open the door! Just please, not the lock pick! Not again!"

"M-Maya? What the hell?" Said man looked up, only to find a surprised Aiji in an average high school uniform, carrying a screwdriver and the bolts to the door hinges.

* * *

Poor Maya. Why that punishment was buried deep in my sub-conscious, I'll never know. But it's almost done! All we have left now are the three alternative endings I warned you guys about at the end of chapter 2. Review! Pretty please!


End file.
